


Easter Mass

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [8]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Church service, F/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie has Jamie for the Easter weekend and the boy invites Jackie to attend Easter Mass with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Mass

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Easter was just around the corner and Robbie had Jamie for the whole weekend and possibly a bit longer since it was the school holidays. Ever since Jackie had accompanied Robbie to Jamie's first communion at the end of a case, Jamie had become enamoured with the close friend of his father's, even going as far as to call her aunt Jackie.

Now was no different. The first thing Jamie had asked after Gaby had dropped him off was if his 'aunt' Jackie would be attending Easter Mass with them that Sunday and Robbie was reluctant to tell his son that he was unsure if she would or not.

Jamie suddenly grabbed for his father's phone and called Jackie, making sure that he could ask his 'aunt' if she would go with them. His face spread into a wide smile as Jackie answered and went on to agree to go with them.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Robbie and Jamie picked Jackie up and they headed off to church. Once they got there, Robbie led the two people he cared for the most to a seat in the middle of the church and let Jackie in first, then Jamie and sat at the end himself like many of the fathers did with their families.

Jamie became restless halfway through the sermon, just as the priest began to talk about the crucifixion and how Judas betrayed Jesus.

Not long after that, he fell asleep on Jackie's arm and she signalled to Robbie. Robbie in turn, just shook his head and leaned into Jackie to whisper to her.

"I'm glad he doesn't snore."

**Author's Note:**

> Judas Priest by Lady Gaga


End file.
